<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for: Before We Hit The Ice by hit_the_books</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143954">Art for: Before We Hit The Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books'>hit_the_books</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Ice Hockey Player Castiel (Supernatural), Ice Hockey Player Dean Winchester, M/M, ice hockey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art of ice hockey players Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for: Before We Hit The Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my art for this year's Dean/Cas Reverse Bang! Thanks to the mods for running a great bang and a huge thank you to my author allmystars for writing such a fantastic story. As a hockey and Dean/Cas fan, it is now one of my most fave stories, so you should go read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021419">Before We Hit The Ice</a> (Explicit).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cover and main art for the bang.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find the art over on <a href="https://hitthebooksposts.tumblr.com/post/612588046021541888/deancas-reverse-bang-before-we-hit-the-ice">Tumblr here</a>.</p><p>You can find me on Pillowfort at <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/dreamsfromthebunker">dreamsfromthebunker</a>, Dreamwidth at <a href="https://hit-the-books.dreamwidth.org/">hit_the_books</a>, Tumblr at <a href="https://hitthebooksposts.tumblr.com/">hitthebooksposts</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>